Finding my place
by Saphireblu987
Summary: Not belonging somewhere is not everything but it would be nice. This is my first story. Never written before so please be gentle! lol
1. On my way there,but what is that?

**A/N:Hey everyone! This is my VERY first story. I have NO writing experience at all so I'm pretty sure this is gonna be really crappy. But I have so many ideas and complete stories in my head that really need to come out! lol. Sooooo, this is one of them. I'm not really sure where going but please give me ideas and pointers! I would appreciate it alot!**

**A/N2: My O/C's name is Saia. Pronounced: (Say-Yuhh)**

**Disclaimer: I own Transformers and I am making millions of dollars off of this story.**

***phone rings*....what?! I don't?**

***sighs* Sorry guys...I do not own Transformers...**

***runs away crying***

**~Prologue~**

**(Saia's POV)**

I could feel him watching me, the longing in his eyes was to much for me. So I decided to leave the room.

''Where do you think you're going bitch?" He all but snarled at me. I kept my eyes down so I could

avoid any un-wanted confrontation.

''_Where do you think you're going_?", I sighed. He was particularily persistent tonight. I still didn't

answer though. It's not like I'm looking for a fight, I just am not in the mood for his shit tonight.

I stood there having an argument inside my head wether I should answer his question. Yet again,

stupid me and my inner moments had me so distracted that I didn't see my dad get up and walk

torwards me. Next thing I know he has my long,black hair in his hand and is yanking me to the

kitchen floor.

"I believe I was talking to you." He said with such an un-restrained calm that I actually started to

feel fear creep along my body. He only pulled harder, which in turn, brought even more pain to me.

''I'm. going. up. stairs." I said through clenched teeth. I didn't even think of the consequences my

attitude would bring me. I just wanted O.U.T. OUT!!! But of course, fate has other plans for me.

Next thing I know is that I'm on the ground gasping for breath as he pushed his heavy clad foot on

my chest.

"Next time I talk to you, you answer you little - SMACK." Damn it, I just couldn't hold my temper

for two more minutes could I? I jumped up and dodged a few swings from my infuriated father, right

out the door. I started pumping my legs as fast as I could torwards the woods down the street

from my house.

When I reached my special spot in the woods, I sat down on the ground and just cried. I laid down

after I had calmed down a bit and just gazed at the stars, hoping that I would see a shooting star so

I could at least appease my nerves with a childish wish. As I sat there gazing , I just happened to

see a shooting star. " wow." I breathed with amazment. I followed the star's trail and saw about four

more shooting stars follow soon after the first one. " I didn't know there was a meteor shower

tonight" I said in amazment. Soon after I heard multiple explosions nearby and shot up from my

position on the ground. "wooooah! What was that?!" Getting up, I ran torward the explosions.

**Yeaaah I'm sure this is crap but I'd like to know what everyone thinks because this is just a pilot chapter that needs beta-ing...so anyone interested in taking on this really awful chapter...PLEASE PM me.. I would be very much obliged...**


	2. Why me?

**Hey everyone! Thank you SO much for the encouraging reviews! Omg you guys should have seen me when I got them. I was giggling hysterically! And I'm sorry for the wait. My house got flooded and we were out of power for a while! yeaaah it was awful. My poor,poor yorkie was up to her neck in water on the 1st floor of my house and I awoke to her yelping for help.. =[ Yorkies in distress are a pitiful thing to hear. **

**Put your hands together for my wonderful new beta: Faecat!!!!! If you haven't read her story 'Science and Fiction' then you are missing out!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me:Come on Autobots! Lets go to my house cuz I own you now!**

**Ironhide: *spins cannons* ..No squishy owns us. AUTOBOTS! TRANSFORM AND ROLL OUT!**

**Optimus: *raises optic ridge*...I believe that is my line Ironhide.**

**Ironhide: *grumbles*...alright. *whispers*...transform and roll out!**

**Optimus: *sighs* **

**well..I guess I don't own y'all!**

* * *

**(Saia's POV)**

I ran toward the explosions faster than a bat out of hell! Stopping for a moment to catch my breath, I looked up at the now orange tinged skies. I had to wonder; what the hell were those stars? Once I'd caught my breath I resumed my run for the field that the woods opened up to. What I saw when I got there made me stop in my tracks,

"Oh, my god," I whispered.

I'd never seen anything like this. Shit, if anyone else had seen what I saw right that moment than the world would likely fall to shambles. Fiery holes littered the once beautiful field and in those holes were sphere-like things. Standing at the edge of the field ready to run back into the woods if I needed to, I watched as one by one the spheres started to unfold themselves; which was accompanied with screeching metallic sounds. I could only stare in utter horror and amazement at what I was seeing. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I never noticed a humanoid creature-thing peering closely at me.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" I screamed loudly, drawing the attention of the other creatures.

They all started to surround me and I froze in fear, wondering how I was going to get out of this. Slowly bending down, I picked up a large rock I had seen earlier and threw it as hard as I could at one of them. It hit right on the target with a satisfying clang. I _really _didn't want to wait around and see what its reaction was to me throwing the rock, so I inched backward slowly and when I was far enough into the woods I turned around and hauled ass to God- knows- where. I knew I couldn't go home because of my dad, my spot in the woods?...out of the question. I mean, I just threw a giant rock at a giant star creature and now; I have a giant problem. I could hear a weird metallic sound exploding from the group as I fled.

What are these things and why are they here? I had an feeling that I would find out whether I liked it our not.

* * *

**(Still Saia's POV)**

Panting, I sat down on the sidewalk in front of my house. I didn't have to worry about my dad coming out or anything. He probably was too drunk to even stand up. I sighed, wondering how my life got to be this way.

~*Flashback*~ **(Not saia's POV)**

_''Mommy?" A very small, sniffling Saia crawled up to her mother laying in her bed reading a book._

_''whats wrong sweetheart?" she asked putting down her book and reaching over to take Saia into her arms._

_"I had a bad dream and I couldn't find daddy'' she said hugging her mother tighter._

_''Well sweetheart, I'm here and I won't leave you. EVER." Her mother said determinedly._

~*End Flashback*~

**(Saia's POV)**

Tears rolled down my face as I remembered those words my mother had spoken to me that night.

''What a fucking lie'' I scoffed.

All of a sudden I felt a burning pain in my back and gasped as I fell forward.

''You think you can hit me and run?" My father said with venom dripping from his words.

I felt something dripping down my back through my shirt and vaguely wondered what it was before my father slapped my face so hard I saw stars. Ugh. I'm kinda getting tired of seeing all these stars. As I re-gained my senses, I saw what my father had in his hand. It looked like a piece of jagged glass from the beer he drinks. Damn. I tried to get up and run yet again but he caught my hair and I felt more burning.

"Please!" I begged, tearing up. "stop."

"what? You want me to stop?" He drawled out sweetly.

All I felt was the burning. All I saw were stars and I felt myself losing conscious. I heard a few burps and the sound of the door shutting before my vision went black.

**So?...what do you think??**

**Please R&R!**


	3. wait, what?

_Unconsciousness is something I could get used to. The feeling of nothingness, no pain or tears. Just floating through my mind, not really seeing anything. It was all a big blur. I could hear myself thinking out loud but my lips weren't moving. I wanted to stay like that forever._  
_I settled nicely on a dark thought, sinking easily into it and latching onto the iniquity of it. As I was about to release my mind to the void, to be released from this hell on Earth I call home, I heard my father's voice._

'No,' I begged, 'No please! I don't want to go back! NO!' I could sense that I was no longer outside, if I had to guess - I was on the creaky couch in my small living room. You want to know something? Being pulled from bliss back to my living room was not a very fun ride.

"Wake up," my father growled. "I'm not going to tell you again!"

Groaning loudly I moved my head back and forth in an attempt to bring myself out of my blissful emptiness. I forced my eyes to open only to see the blurry form of my father's face. I groaned loudly again, which I'm sure he thought was from pain but was, in truth, from seeing him.  
My body felt like absolute hell! It hurt to move my legs, my arms, even my head! Then it hit me like a freight train. Last night had not been a very good night.  
While I was pondering the events leading to my current situation, my father sat observing me. I wondered what he saw when he looked at me, why he harbors such hatred for me.

"Go get yourself cleaned up. When you're done, come find me." His voice startled me from my thoughts.

"Yes, sir." I said timidly to an already empty room. He had probably gone to pour his morning first.

I tried to sit up, the pain was awful, but I rocked myself back and forth a few times and eventually rolled my body into a sitting position. I swung my legs to the floor and leaned my head forward to my knees as best as I could. Grasping the armrest I used it and all of my strength to stand up and as I turned to seek out the shower, I caught a glimpse of where I had been laying after the 'epic battle' with my father. I stared at the bloodstain in horror. It looked a crime scene decided to park itself on my couch. The dark stain was in the shape of my body and I could also see the trail of blood where my dad had dragged me in.  
Well, I'm going to have fun playing Cinderella!

I limped my way to my room in the back of the house. At least I had my own bathroom. I was almost afraid to look in the mirror for fear of what I really didn't want to see. Hesitantly, I raised my eyes to the awaiting mirror and jerked back at what I saw there. Sunken gray eyes, long black hair in strings - some strands stuck to my face, a small cut adorning my left cheek, and my lip was split. I'm glad it was the weekend, this would be difficult enough to explain to anyone. Moving on with my self evaluation, I braced myself and slowly turned my torso towards the mirror and gasped when I saw the remains of my shirt clinging to the already scabbed gashes on my back. Oh it was really going to hurt like hell when I took my shirt off.

Hissing with pain as I turned back around I limped to my shower and started the water, made sure I had my soap and shampoo and went back to the sink to begin the task of taking my clothes off.  
I grabbed scissors from the first aide kit in my medicine cabinet and started with the front of my shirt, slowly cutting up the middle of my once beautiful blue and black shirt. Once cut all I had to do was take it off like a jacket, but I could barely lift my arms due to my wounded back.  
Pain be damned! I lifted my arms with a barely concealed scream and slowly peeled the irritating fabric off my raw skin. Breathing a huge sigh of relief as it came off with little effort. Still, I could see some bits of shirt stuck to some of the cuts. Oh well. Maybe they would come off in the shower. I shimmied slowly out of my filthy jeans and stepped into the running hot water.

Pain.

Pure, white hot pain.

I held onto the shower wall, bracing myself against this awful sensation. Slowly but surely the pain turned into a dull throb. Gaining my courage, I stood fully upright and allowed the water to cascade down my hair and back.  
Once I felt clean enough to pass as 'unoffensive', I stepped out and wondered how I would bandage my back. My father would not help me at all, that was a given. I decided it would be easier to just grin and bear it for now. After a slow, tedious walk to my room I found myself in my closet. I picked out a blue tank top with a black robed tunic and matched it matched with some dark wash jeans.  
I tried to ignore the sting of my back as I went to find my dad as he had asked. I found him in his study reclining in his office chair with a cup of, what looked like, whiskey.

"I - I'm done." I said looking everywhere except him. I must have startled him because he jerked forward in his chair, almost spilling his drink.

"Bout damn time you got out. Now listen good because I'm only going to say this once. Clean up that damn mess you left. What are you trying to do? Leave little crumbs for the fuckin' cops?" He snarled at me.

"No! I'll clean it up now." I said hurriedly, scrambling to leave his study to gather the mop and bleach.

"Don't forget to hose down the sidewalk. I don't want any of them nosy neighbors asking questions." He called from his study.

"Yes sir." I called back, already started on the tiles near the front door. As I scrubbed blood from the grout, I was thought about how lucky I was that we didn't have carpet. I paused my scrubbing to smile.

~*~*~*~*~*~ 2 hours later~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Finally finished with the tiles and around the couch, I studied that disaster. I had no idea how I was going to get the couch cushions cleaned. Ugh, I would never hear the end of it. The only other thing that was left to do was to hose down the sidewalk.I walked slowly to get the hose from the side of the house and turned it on. Putting my thumb on the weak flow of water to create a fan spray, I aimed the water at the pool of blood. My blood. I was surprised I wasn't somewhere in a hospital, it really looked like a lot of blood.

As my mind wandered, I saw the most BEAUTIFUL car I'd ever seen drive slowly past. The windows were tinted so I could not see who was behind the wheel, but I got the impression that whomever was in the car was watching me. It looked to be some kind of model of Corvette, silver and sleek and everything I would want in a car. I had collected a lot of car posters and kept them in my room and I had many stunning images to compare to but this? THIS was amazing. Whoever was in the car must have noticed that I was gawking at them because they suddenly laid on the gas and went peeling off the rinky-dink street I lived on.

Sighing, I turned back to the mess of blood I had left behind and continued slowly spraying back and forth. I watched the blood flow away to the grass. Ew. I felt bad for the bugs and worms who lived in that grass. Hmm. The mosquitoes would have a small feast though.  
Before I knew it I was done, so I put the hose away and went back into my house. What I saw upon entering startled me enough to make me slip and almost face plant on the still wet tiles.  
My father was cleaning the couch cushions…oooook?

"Make me a sandwich, girl." he didn't even look up from his work.

I didn't answer as I rushed into our kitchen and started creating the sandwich he wanted and brought it to him when I was done.  
"Go do something. I don't want to look at you." He spat at me.

Gee, thanks dad. I just love looking at you too. Woot, woot!

Wait.

'Go do something' meant..wait for it…wait for it…FREEDOM!!

Looking around I quickly grabbed one of my hoodies laying under a table and bolted out the door. Now, the only problem with 'go do something' was I had no 'something' to do.  
Then again...in all the chaos I had completely forgotten about those things I saw the night before. Now that I was calm and collected I could think clearly about what those things were.  
Hmm, now that I thought of it, they looked almost like that gold robot from Star Wars, but I hadn't gotten to see their faces very well with the exception of the one that had been all up in my grill. It had bright blue eyes that were somehow innocent, and had an almost kind expression. Well, I'd be looking closely at me too if I had seen myself last night.  
I slowly made my way to my spot in the woods, then followed the path that led to the field all the excitement had taken place in. When I arrived I saw a bunch of people. There were news crews trying to create a story, police officers trying to maintain control of the scene, and firemen putting out the remaining small fires.

I stayed hidden as I observed from the little ditch that lead into the field. I noticed a few huge holes marking the open space.  
'That's where they landed!' I thought with amazement. 'This is cool! You know what this means right? There is other life out there and I was the first to encounter said life.'  
My back started to hurt pretty badly though and I decided I should probably make my way back home. I had been out watching these people for a long time and I was pretty sure nothing more exciting was going to happen tonight.  
I had made my way out of the woods and was headed back towards my house when I noticed a beautiful yellow Chevy Camaro as it raced past me down the street. 'What is it with great cars suddenly showing up around my house?' I wondered absently.  
All of a sudden the same car raced past me again, except in the opposite direction. As it flew past me I tried to see who was lucky enough to drive one of those beautiful cars, but all I could see was…nothing.  
'Wait, what? Nothing?! Who the hell is driving that car? Surely it can't be driving itself. Right...?'


	4. Meeting my yellow friend

**OMG! Guys I am soooooo SORRRRY! Life got out of hand! I am officially a highschool graduate though! =] I felt soooo bad for making y'all wait that I made this chapter extra long. I am not happy with it but I have readers! EVERYONE give thanks to shinigami kitten tvhg for beta-ing this chapter! Without her this would be awfuller (yes I said awfuller) than it is so please enjoy it and leave me some feedback peeps! And PLEASE check out my other story that I have started called 'Not so Different, Maybe.' That little plot bunny has been in my head forever! So please go see what its all about and leave me some feedback for that. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR PATIENTLY WAITING! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Magic school bus or Transformers. If I did I would be out riding in my own magic school bus! Saia is mine and so is the plot.****  
**

I watched as the amazing car left. What is going on here? I don't know but I'm going to find out.

I finally went back inside and heard my father rustling in his room. I went to my room and since his room is on the way I stole a quick glance into his room and saw him stuffing clothes into a large duffle bag. I made to enter my room but he called to me.

"They called me to a last minute meeting…in Tokyo." He just looked at me. I froze in my steps wondering what he was talking about when it suddenly dawned on me that he was talking about his job. He sold computer programs and whatever parts are needed for computers.

"When are you leaving?" I asked softly as not to excite him while he is in such a disturbing state of calm.

"I'm leaving in about twenty-five minutes." He answered back just as softly. "I'm sorry."

I honestly don't know why he is apologizing and it was freaking me out. He never does this kind of crap. "I left some money in the drawer by the door so you can eat." He told me while looking at me like he actually cared whether I actually ate or not.

...

…

…

"Ok" I answered uncertainly. I don't know what he wants from me. "Why are you acting like this all of a sudden?

"Like what?"

"First you almost kill me and now you're acting like it never happened and you want to apologize?"

"FUCK YOU" I screamed at him like no tomorrow, ignoring the pain on my back from the deep inhale of the animalistic scream that escaped my whole being. Why my father looked genuinely shocked and taken back is beyond me. I think I just snapped and I can feel the beating already. We just stared at each other. I was watching him like a caged tiger and him watching me just as closely with that calm look.

We just…stared.

And stared.

And stared.

HONK! HONK HOOOOOONK!

"That would be my cab" He said, breaking me from my trance.

"That's all you can say?" I deepened my voice and said mockingly "That would be my cab!"

"Now is NOT the time for this Sai-Sai." He snapped at me.

I blinked. He hadn't called me Sai-Sai since I was really little. He watched me closely for my reaction but I was determined not to let him see it.

HONK! HONKHONKHONKHONK!

"I have to go" He just looked at me and picked up his bag and made his way to the front door. I followed him silently seething. He opened the front door and I saw the cabbie guy standing impatiently at the back of his cab with the trunk popped.

"Come on eh?" He snapped at my father in an undistinguishable accent. He stalked forward and snatched my dad's bag and threw it in the trunk and with a quick snap the trunk was closed. My father walked to the cab, got in and waved awkwardly at me before the cab peeled off in a haze of smoke.

What the hell just happened? I feel so out of it right now. I feel like I don't know what's going on. My father just left for a trip that I am sure he won't be back until the end of the month. I bet I look kind of stupid just standing in my doorway acting as a fly trap the way my mouth was hanging open. I made to close the door but something caught my eyes. I immediately snapped the door closed and locked every available lock on it. I crouched painfully low and kind of…hop-jumped over to the window looking to the street. I moved the curtain slightly aside and peeked out and what I saw made me gasp loudly and drop the curtain quickly.

There across the street from my house was that Camaro I had been admiring a few hours ago. I gained enough courage to rise to the window and peek again. Yet again this Camaro was driverless and creeping me out even more. I got up and cautiously made my way to the kitchen suddenly feeling ravenous. With the Camaro gone from my mind like a magic trick, I started my hunt for food. I eventually settled on a T.V. dinner I found in the freezer. I finished that up and made my way to the front of the house noticing along the way how late it had gotten. I could barely see in front of me. I didn't want to risk turning on a light because whatever is out there might see me and…yeah you get the picture.

I crouched down again in front of the same window as before and pulled the curtain slightly to the side and balked at the sight. That Camaro was _still _there and what it was doing just about made me pass out. Do not laugh at me when I tell you this but I _swear_ that it was rocking side to side as if listening to a bouncy tune. I SWEAR IT! I then realized I screamed that out loud and I promise you that the car stopped in mid-rock and just seemed to freeze.

_Should I go out there?_

_NO you stupid girl!_

_Who the hell are you?_

_Well …I'm you._

_You're shitting me right? I don't talk to myself. That is for crazy people only._

_Then what are you doing now? _

_Damn. Why do you have to sound so freaking smug about it?_

_I'm you. Shit happens._

_OK OK OK! Off topic here. In? Or out?_

_I'm done talking to you. Do what you want!_

Did I just have a full on argument with myself and did I just insult...me? I pulled my hands together into a praying motion and looked to the skies and said a silent prayer for my sanity. I came out of my crouch and slowly undid every lock I had put in place earlier. I eased the door open just a crack and saw that mystery car was still there. Pulling the door open wider and stepping through, I made my way down my lawn and to the edge of the curb. Cautiously I looked both ways down my quiet dark street and slowly made my way to the parked car. As I got closer I couldn't help but feel that this car had a really close eye on me. Next thing I know I am right up on this beautiful car and I slowly reached an arm out and laid my hand flat against the door. It shivered under my hand and – wait. Shivered? I pulled my arm away quickly and stared at the spot my hand had just been incredulously.

"What do you want?" I hissed at the spot where my hand was.

Oh. My. God. I am standing here _talking_ to a car. What am I doing? Well, I know what I'm not going to be doing.

"What are you? What do you want?" Damn it here I go again. I just can't shake the feeling that this car is laughing at me.

"Stop laughing at me you stupid car!" I kicked its tire and I swear it squeaked in irritation.

"Well, if you don't like it then stop laughing at me." I stared at the window with a look of irritation of my own.

"Why are you driving without a driver? How are you doing that?" As soon as those words left my mouth I swear, swear now, and swear! that the car rose on its axels as if it were proud.

"Why'd you choose yellow? Makes me think of the time this kid in the 4th grade named Sam – I don't know his last name but anyways, he threw up on the bus ride home and it was yellow." I just stood there babbling to this car as if it could hear me. I am officially going crazy. I wonder if my dad hit me with something on the head because I feel pretty crazy. I sat back and told the car about what I saw the other night and how I like chocolate pudding but hate banana pudding. I sat there forever though! I looked up at the sky and saw that the moon was out and when I looked back down I heaved a huge yawn but that yawn soon turned into a gasp as I realized I had school in the morning. Damn it all to hell! DAMN IT!

I got up slowly because the newly formed scabs on my back were really tender. I felt as if the car was asking if I was ok.

"I'm ok. It just hurts when I bend and stuff." I explained as I straightened up fully, growling lowly at the pain.

"Well, I have to go to school in the morning so uh, I uh, am going to bed. It was nice talking to you" I felt kind of dumb saying that to a car that can't talk or is even alive! But it felt like the right thing to do. I watched the car as I made my way back across the street to my house and I turned one last time to look at it as I opened my door and prepared to go in. I got ready for bed and re-dressed my back and went to bed. As I laid there it hit me. I just sat outside for 2 or 3 hours telling a car that I liked chocolate pudding.

_I told you that you were crazy_

_Ugggh. Not you again. Why so gloaty?_

_You were talking to a car. Need I say more?_

_Fuck off. Need I say more?_

…_._

…_._

…_.._

_Touché _

_Just think though. You have school in the morning._

_SHUT UP ME! _

_Ok._

_ZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzz_

I surprisingly slept well with the exception of hearing a really loud engine start up and getting up to find that the Camaro left. I don't know about you but talking to cars is very therapeutic. My alarm went off at the designated time and I got up, got dressed, put on the amazing invention called concealer, ate a waffle and started my mile long walk to school. I was in such a good mood this morning. I really hope that when I get home, that Camaro is there so I can talk to it.

_You are looking forward to talking to a...Car_

_Really? On my walk to school now? _

_Sorry but you really must hear yourself._

_AHHHHH! SHUT UP! _

_No. _

_No. no – _

_I am going to – _

Wow. I really have to stop doing that. Shut up people. I know that you guys do it too! I am not alone. I finally reached my school without any hindrances from my…mind. I was thinking about my new yellow friend and if he will – yes I made it a he – come back to my street. As I walked through the parking lot in the bright sunlight, a glare that nearly blinded me caused me to look over in that direction and what I saw stopped me in my tracks, there sat my very yellow friend. I probably looked stupid yet again for acting like a flytrap because the owner apparently saw me gawking.

"Heh. He is a beauty isn't he?" said owner boasted.

I looked up quickly and saw the owner looking at me with a sense of pride.

Me being so very intelligent I blurted out the first thing that came to my mind.

"Hey! You're that kid that threw up on the bus in 4th grade!" Ugh. Saia you are a freaking genius.

He looked taken back and shocked. Well I would too if someone said that to me but here is the thing. I kept going! I kept running my mouth. Ugh.

"Did you know that your car visited me?" I…really need to stop. His amazingly beautiful girlfriend was watching with an amused look on her face. And I probably looked like a dork.

"Uh, yeah – no! No I didn't know that my car visited you." he stammered slightly. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion but acted as if I didn't hear his slip. His girlfriend got off the back of my yellow friend and walked up to us with a small smile on her face.

"Hi. I'm Mikaela. I hear that this guy here visited you." She patted the hood fondly. She watched me, probably waiting for a response. So yet again I opened my mouth when I really shouldn't.

"yeah! We talked about chocolate pudding and how much he hates the new oil you're feedin' him." I spouted off in a probably perky voice while patting the hood.

"He hates the new oil you're feeding him Sam." Mikaela jokingly reprimanded Sam.

_Spiceeeeeeaaaaay!_

We all looked startled as we looked around for the source of the noise. Although I think I was looking a bit harder than the both of them. I looked between the two of them with narrowed eyes.

"What was that? Your radio is stupidly stupid." I told him.

"I don't mean to be rude, but how do you know me?" He interrupted my on coming ramble.

My hand flew so fast to my face a resounding *Smack*. Wow , am I getting really off topic here. Here I am talking to a kid I know but he doesn't know me nor does his girlfriend. I…am really going off the deep end.

"Sorry." I said sheepishly. "I'm Saia. Saia Bavetta. You were in Mrs. Robins 4th grade class right?"

Recognition suddenly dawned on his face while Mikaela just looked at him expectantly. "You threw up on the bus in 4th grade?" She suddenly started laughing. "I remember hearing about it. What happened?"

Sam nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Trent put a cockroach in the sandwich that I was eating. How he did it I don't know but he did." He finished looking a little sick.

"I remember you now though. You're the one who punched him for laughing." Sam looked at me with a small smile. "Thanks for that."

"Uhhm, you're welcome. I guess." I said sheepishly. "It really was nothing."

_HOP ON THE MAGIC SCHOOL BUUUSSS!_

We all jumped in surprise as somehow the Magic school bus theme song played quite loudly mind you. Sam suddenly jumped on top of the hood so he was sitting and smacked it really hard while laughing nervously. "Uhh yeah my car is kind of messed up ya know." Mikaela was standing there with a tight smile on her face.

I raised an eyebrow. This was getting weirder by the minute. The bell rang signaling that we had to get to class. So I quickly said goodbye to Sam and Mikaela and rushed to my first period class.

Sam and Mikaela watched as Saia ran – well, wobbled and stumbled with a pained look on her face to start her class. They both started walking to their first class together because they had it together which Sam was very thankful for. It was quiet most of the way and Mikaela was thinking pretty hard. Sam apparently noticed because he asked her.

"What's wrong 'kaela?" The worry evident in his voice "Was it something Saia said?"

"No Sam. It wasn't what she said. Did you see how she was walking? Something is very wrong." She explained to him how she noticed how Saia was standing and would flinch when she made a particularly jerky movement. Mikaela was going to find out what was going on whether Saia wanted her too or not.


	5. I'mscrewed

**A/N::Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the wait. I'm pretty sure I've lost a lot of readers because of my inconsistency of updates. I apologize for that. I'm preparing for my freshman orientation at AUM. I reallllly will try to update more often. I am so sorry! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my plot and my OC.**

All through class Mikaela stared at the back of Saia's head. Poor Saia could feel the stare burning the back of her head and even turned around to see what it was Mikaela wanted. Mikaela was shocked when Saia did turn around because she could now clearly see the bruises underneath the makeup.

She quickly ripped a piece of paper out of her notebook and scribbled a quick note.

_We need to talk after school. Meet me in the bathroom._She quickly handed the note to Saia and went back to looking like she was writing down what the teacher was saying. As quietly as she could, Saia unfolded the note and read its contents and felt an icy feeling creep through her veins.

**(Saia's POV)**

My heart was beating fast all through class. I have no idea what Mikaela could want to talk to me about. She only met me this morning! If my heart rate kept this way I would have a heart attack right here in school. I sailed through the rest of the day with no problems with the exception of someone patting me on the back. I was in my last class for the day which happened to be my favorite.

Art.

I could sit in the back and have no one bother me while I worked. Today I couldn't concentrate though. That damned note in my pocket was really on my mind. I just sat through the class painting squiggles and stick figures on fire. Before I knew it, the bell rang throwing me out of my deep thought process. I felt that icy feeling in my body again and I was debating whether I should meet Mikaela in the bathroom or not. I sat in the classroom until it was empty and the teacher told me I had to go.

I walked slowly through the halls hoping to make her think that I skipped out. But I really didn't want to miss a chance at having a friend so I picked my pace up. Surprisingly I arrived first; I thought she would have been there first since she wrote the note and all.

_Why are you so scared?_

_Will you PLEASE go away? I don't need this right now._

_But I wouldn't be me if I didn't ask._

_JUST GO!_

_Jeeze. Ok._

You know something? I think I need help. I laughed a little at the thought of me sitting in a shrinks chair telling him or her about how I talk to cars and to a voice in my head. I sighed deeply. I love my craziness. Suddenly the door flew open and Mikaela flew in, in an intricate swirl of hair and book bag.

"I'm sorry I'm late. Sam wanted to talk about something." She told me panting while leaning against the sinks to catch her breath. "That boy loves to talk!" she giggled a little.

"It's ok. I wasn't waiting long." I said kindly. "I was just fixing my hair a little." I demonstrated by throwing my hair around a little. I felt so awkward with her watching me.

"Soooo what was it you wanted to talk about?" I hesitantly asked.

"I know what is going on" She said quite bluntly, the smile gone from her face.

I felt as if someone put my heart into a constricting box that was getting smaller by the second. "What are you talking about? You know what is going on?" "Cuzz nothing is going on, I would know if something was going on, but nothing is." I rambled off nervously. I could feel myself start to sweat. This is NOT good. Not good at all. What could she possibly know? It was so unnerving because she just kept staring at me. I felt as if she was staring into my soul. To put it quite frankly it was terrifying.

"I know what is going on. I used to wear the makeup thinking no one would notice." She kept staring hard at me as she spoke those words. I could feel something stir deep inside of me. The need to cry became so overwhelming I almost had to sit down. She reached to touch my shoulder but the thought of what it felt like when that guy patted my back today resurfaced quickly. I shrank away from her touch.

"That's another thing. I notice how you're walking. I want to show you something." She turned around slowly and lifted the back of the yellow t-shirt she was wearing. I gasped at what I saw.

Scars crisscrossed her back in thin white lines. There were also circular spots of scar tissue that looked like something was stabbed in there and twisted. I immediately felt my heart soar for this girl. I watched as she lowered her shirt and turned back around to face me. "I know what you're going through. Can I see your back?" "You don't have to show me but, I really would...Like to." She started rambling now! I guess it is universal! I could feel my eyes burning with unshed tears. I turned slowly around and I realized that I wouldn't be able to lift my shirt by myself and I think Mikaela noticed that too because I felt her hands move to the end of my shirt and gently pull it up. I heard her gasp softly as she raised my shirt to my shoulders. She didn't look at my back for too long and she put my shirt down slowly and took a step back as I turned to face her. I could barely look at her in an ashamed silence.

I finally gained the courage to look up and Mikaela was looking over my shoulder with a far off look to her face and her eyes wide and shiny. "Mikaela?" I called. I watched as a lone tear fell down her cheek. Then another one fell, then another and another. "I just can't think of another person going through what I did. I just can't!" She said with such anger that I took a few steps back. I think she saw that she was freaking me out because she took a few deep breaths and her posture relaxed immediately.

"Please don't tell anyone. Please!" I couldn't help but plead. I really didn't want anyone to know and I'm surprised I didn't bolt to the door as soon as she opened her mouth. "NO one can know. I don't want questions. All I have left is my insanity and I don't want anything taken from me." Mikaela suddenly looked angry again and I didn't really want to stick around and see but I guess I had to since she was standing in my escape route. "You don't want anything taken from you?" She all but screamed in a fit of rage. "Look at yourself in the mirror Saia. Look and tell me he didn't take anything from you!" I felt that stirring in my body again and the need to cry came as strong as it did before. I couldn't take it anymore and I let my wall down in front of an almost complete stranger and I couldn't help but feel as if I would regret it later. I broke down and just…Cried away all the pain I've been holding in. I felt arms wrap around me and it made me cry harder. I hadn't had someone hug me while I cried in a really long time. The thought of someone being here for me right now, just made me want to cry more because the feeling was so foreign; I don't know how long I cried but I eventually wore myself out and stopped. Mikaela handed me a paper-towel to wipe my face off. "Cold water helps with the puffiness." She said while wetting another towel to press on my face.

"I...feel so much better!"I exclaimed while pressing the wet piece of dead tree to my face. Taking it off and throwing it away I faced Mikaela. "Thank you. You didn't have to talk to me and then stand here and get snot all over your nice shirt." She smiled at me with kind filled eyes and responded. "I want you to know that if you need a place to stay when things get bad, just call me. I'm always here. I went through the same thing and if I can help someone out then damn it I'm gonna do it." She said it with so much conviction that I really believe I have found a new friend.

We looked at each other and smiled. Mikaela then started digging through her bag, frantically searching for something important I guess. "AHA!" Her exclamation startled me I jumped in the air and landed in what I'm sure was a funky pose. I looked wide eyed at her expectantly. "Oh, sorry, I found it though!" I laughed as she held up a huge makeup bag in triumph. She started digging through it while I was thinking about how nice applesauce would be right now when I was snapped back to reality. There in my face was a huge brush and Mikaela trying to put it on my face.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa! What are you doing?" I tried to cover my face but Mikaela was very persistent.

"I'm trying to help cover up the bruises thank you very much!" She explained while running the brush over my face. I decided not to fight her and her brush of doom and let her do what she needed with my face. After about 15 minutes, she put the brush down and stepped back and admired her work. "Take a look." I walked to the mirror and almost screamed in surprise at my reflection.

The girl who stared back was not the same girl that I saw in the mirror this morning. My face looked completely cleared of any bruises and my eyes shone with a new exuberance. I actually looked…happy. I turned to Mikaela and pretty much glomped her.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" I was sooo excited that I didn't look so much like a ghost anymore. She laughed heartily while hugging me back. "You're welcome. You remember now? I am here if you need me." She told me while handing me a piece of paper with her number and address on it. "Don't ever hesitate to call me" she looked stern. I just laughed and saluted her. "Yes ma'am!"

"I'm sure you will remember now. We should really get out of the bathroom. I've had enough bathroom talk." Mikaela started walking towards the door and I followed after gathering all my things. We walked down the hall back to the parking lot. I walked with a fresh mind and happy thoughts. I thought about the comets from the other night and I wanted to share it with Mikaela.

"Hey, did you hear about those comets landing here the other night?" I knew I needed to be cautious with this subject. I must have startled her because she stopped walking and stared at me with a look I couldn't decipher.

"What?" I couldn't help but feel a little nervous at the look she was giving me.

"Yeah I heard about them. Why?" Mikaela really didn't look happy about it. I don't know why but she didn't and I did not really want to breach the subject with her but I just wanted to know but now came the struggle to actually share with her as a new friend.

"I kind of saw them. Land I mean." I watched her face for any signs of anything really.

"You watched them?"

"Yeah. They landed near my house." I spilled. I just couldn't hold it in any longer. "And there were these freaky looking things that came out and I screamed and ran."

Mikaela whipped out her cell phone and dialed some numbers.

"Sam. We have a problem. It's Saia. She's seen them!" She rattled off in a rushed tone. I just stood there looking lost while Mikaela ran around like a chicken with its head cut off. She was pacing in fast circles and shaking her hand a lot.

"NO, I don't know!"

"…Sam. No."

"I am not overreacting!"

"Yes, she should meet them!"

She suddenly let out an aggravated sigh and flipped her phone shut with a snap. She twirled around to look at me and I suddenly felt more nervous. I had to know.

"Is me knowing about those comets bad?"

She sighed again and shook her head. "No it's not but since you've actually seen them?_That_might be bad. But! There are some people you should meet."

I really didn't know what to think and I really needed to find out who she wanted me to meet. We were in the parking lot when Sam and his awesome car pulled in. Sam got out of his car and walked to Mikaela and kissed her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He seemed a bit unsure. Mikaela sighed and whapped Sam on the arm. "Of course I want to do this. We need to show her. She saw them. She knows"

I was getting a little miffed considering I was standing right there. I cleared my throat. "_She_happens to be standing right here and can hear everything you guys say." They quit whispering frantically and looked at me. "Uh, yeah I'm so sorry to interrupt but really. What or who do I need to know?"

They both looked at each other and had what looked to be a silent conversation. Finally, Mikaela walked to me and pulled my arm towards the car.

"Get in. Now."

Damn. Mikaela could be pushy when she wants to huh? I reluctantly got into the awaiting Camaro and – Wait. When did the door open? Oh crap. Things are getting really weird. Well anyways, I got in and sat back in the really comfy black leather seats. Finally Sam and Mikaela got in and like a bullet, we were off. Man, we peeled out of that parking lot like we were in a race or something. The ride to wherever we were going was pretty quiet except for the nervous tapping on the window from Mikaela's perfectly manicured fingers. I couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Uh, where are we going?" Mikaela looked like she was about to answer me when the radio interrupted.

_Yum yum Bumblebee ,Bumblebee tuna!_

"….What? What about Bumblebee tuna?" I was very puzzled. Sam just stared straight ahead through the whole thing though his grip on the steering wheel looked painful because his knuckles were white. Finally after about a half hour, we started to slow down and I finally got to see what exciting place we reached.

….Is this some kind of joke? All I could see was desert. Just where were we? I looked to Sam and Mikaela and they nodded at me to get out of the car. They soon followed and I really couldn't understand why I was here. I leaned against the car as they looked at me. "What is going on? Why am I here in the middle of nowhere?"

Sam and Mikaela looked at each other again. You know something? I was getting a little tired of all the little looks they were giving each other. "Will someone_please_tell me why I'm here? And stop looking at each other with those looks!" I seriously was getting frusterated.

Finally Mikaela spoke. "It's ok now Bumblebee. You can transform."

Now I was angry. "Transform? Who is Bumblebee and what do you mean by transform? I wanna know what Transfo-…" I was rendered speechless. Sam's car looked like it was breaking into a thousand pieces. Surely it started to take form. There standing where the car used to be, stood a huge robot with glowing blue eyes. I was hit with a sudden realization; this creature had eyes like the ones I saw a few nights ago. All I could do is stare in wonder and awe. Sam's voice broke through the silence.

"Saia, meet Bumblebee."

The voice in my head chose a great time to let me know one thing.

_You are screwed._

**Sooo, how was it? I really am sorry about the wait. I have a lot more ideas in my head now so I will be working on more if I can get the time. **

**Plz review! I will give youuu….a nice glowy cube of energon to go with the energon cookies! Uhhm…yeah that is a lot of energon. =] But I will try to write a oneshot if you want. First reviewerrrr!**


End file.
